Mischief Makers
by fantastically freaky
Summary: When Loki falls off the bridge at the end of Thor he doesn't end up with the chitauri instead he falls to Midgard where he meets Evie a young girl who on the night of her birthday has just discovered she is adopted. will these two help each other or will chaos ensue? read to find out. CHAPTER 5 HAS BEEN EDITED AND ALTERED PLEASE RE-READ IT.
1. Chapter 1 Falling

**Hello lovely people of fan fiction, we have here a Loki/OC fiction. This is my first go at a full length Loki story and my first ever story on fan fiction with a character I have made up. My character is called Evelyn Knight also known as Evie or Eve. **

**Story summary: Loki fell off the Asbru Bridge/ Rainbow Bridge at the end of the Thor movie however instead of ending up with the Chitauri and their leader Thanos? Don't know. He ends up on Earth and meets Evie a young woman who has just found out on the night of her birthday that she is adopted. Can these two lost souls help each other out or will chaos ensue?**

**Warning: Loki is still very much the naughty god of mischief in this story so if you want to read a story about him falling in love with a girl and going all soft and gooey don't read this. I'm not saying there won't be any love between these two characters just don't expect anyone to change Loki that quick. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, Loki or any of the avengers I only own Evie. **

_**Evie:**_

The wind burned her eyes as she sat cross legged staring at the night sky, anger was still coursing through her and her bottom lip trembled with restrained tears. Here she was sitting in the middle of the desert, on her own, on her birthday, feeling like she wanted to tear the world to pieces. Why?

Because her parents _huh parents_ the people she'd trusted all her life had just let a bomb shell of epic proportions drop, she was adopted. What a thing to reveal on someone's birthday, the party had ended and her friends had gone, by friends she meant Darcy and Jane, she never was very popular, she sat on the settee in her little flat with a glass of red wine, feeling cheerful and slightly drunk, when her parents sat either side of her and revealed that she'd been dropped on the door step all those years ago and that after taking her to hospital they decided to adopt her.

Well she reacted badly, but honestly can you blame her, what sane person would think that they could just dump something like that on someone and expect them all to just carry like normal? And why on her birthday, the one day of the year when she gets to be the special one in the family, everything was going so well and then, that.

She'd run to her room, slammed the door and then proceeded to throw everything in sight at the walls. Then breathing heavily and trying to rein in her fury she heard the click of a door shut softly in the other room, she walked out and discovered that her parents had simply left, they didn't even bother to try to talk to her, to calm her down and explain, they just left, so she did the same. She stormed out the flat and marched down the road, past the shops and the bars and cafés and stopped in the middle of the vast desert collapsing on the floor in exhaustion.

The thing is she had always known she was different from her family, she was the wild rebel child who grew up with working class but very proud, and strangely posh parents. Her parents were reserved, relaxed and stress free, they had the typical British attitude of keep calm and carry on and though they had moved to this little town in New Mexico they hadn't lost their love for earl grey tea.

She however though quite partial to a cup of tea (though not earl grey, that was just horrid), and a very difficult person to stress out (carry on indeed) was nothing like her parents in personality, she was the family trouble maker, nothing serious of course she'd never broken the law but she did always seem to be in trouble, it was her lack of mind filter that caused the most problems, she had a tendency to speak her mind before really thinking about the consequences and she played pranks on people, just harmless things, but her parents didn't seem to appreciate it, especially not during one of their fancy parties.

She never wore the clothes they wanted her to, nothing frilly or lacy or girly(well not their idea of girly, flowery dresses and flowing skirts), she never dated the guys they wanted her to and she could never ever be described as reserved. Come to think of it why had she been shocked in the first place.

_**Meanwhile:**_

Loki felt as if his bones would shatter if he continued this fall. His teeth were clenched and his hands were balled into fists at his sides as if he was trying to hold himself together. His eyes stung as they stayed wide open during his fall, the cold wind that was whirling past him making them burn and the light of a thousand different colours blending around him in the air, then spinning around him like a tornado, made his eyes water and made him twitch and jerk, but he couldn't close his eyes against this torment, it was as if someone was tugging on his eyelashes to keep his eyes open.

His teeth chattered and his ears buzzed and his heart clenched painfully as he continued to fall. Through the blurs of colour he made out shapes, stars and moons lighting the sky, if it wasn't for the pain that their light brought to his already strained eyes he would have admired their beauty. He wondered if he could go blind.

He passed realms also, though he couldn't see through the light enough to identify them, Alfheim? Svartalfheim? He wasn't sure. All he knew was that he felt like he had been falling through this vortex of torture for years. When would it end?

Suddenly he saw smoke and the air grew hot the heat coming from the real Muspelheim the home of the fire giants and demons, he had heard that, that was where the Chitauri were currently living as refugees and he could feel their harsh and unsophisticated magic pulling him there, it was weak magic and he could fight it off even on his worst day, but what would be the point, if he went there at least he would be out of this nightmare. Slowly he let his body be pulled in their direction, when suddenly his mind changed, he did not want to be subjected to those monsters, those sub-beings who were famed for their lack of manners and overly ambitious nature.

He had been king of Asgard though be it for a short period of time, he still had his dignity and he would rather have his tongue cut out then ask for help from them. He would just let himself fall and see what that brought him , he was Loki the lie smith, God of Mischief and the fallen (pardon the pun) Prince of Asgard , and he would not be defeated. With a burst of magic and the only strength he had left he pushed himself, through the air away from Muspelheim down through the swirling colours and wind that burned his eyes even more now that he was travelling at such a tremendous speed.

Beneath his feet Loki could just make out the realm of Midgard, while it was not a very appealing place to Loki, he was growing tired of his current location and was very quickly becoming weary. Allowing his magic to wash over him like a wave, he let it roll down to Midgard , through its atmosphere to settle like a blanket on the land to try to cushion his less than graceful fall.

He crashed into the ground hard, creating a crater with the force of his body and magic, while his magic seemed to have saved him from the worst, he'd still managed to break all of the bones on the left side of his ribcage and he groaned as he shifted on the ground just slightly, mercifully his eyes appeared to be closing and he welcomed the dark as he slipped into unconsciousness, vaguely registering the sight of cool blue eyes staring into his before he dropped his lids and a soft voice speaking as he drifted to sleep.

_**Evie:**_

She had been sitting here quietly fuming for over an hour now switching between staring around at the vast empty space around her and looking at the sky, with nothing to take her mind of her thoughts when suddenly the air around her changed, it seemed to hum with a strange energy, it felt electric and heavy, thick and cloudy, then she felt compelled to look up at the sky as a emerald green light appeared amongst the stars.

It seemed to be getting bigger stretching across the sky in a circle but as Evie watched she realised, it wasn't getting bigger, it was getting closer. She shot to her feet and stared in open mouthed shock as the light grew closer and closer to the ground, she staggered back and nearly fell when the light crashed hard into the ground, sending dust, dirt and rocks into the air, the light went out leaving Evie blinking against the darkness.

She released a breath she didn't know she had been holding and stared at the crater in the ground that was just a few yards ahead of her. She didn't know why but she suddenly found herself running, she had to see what was in that crater and for some reason she didn't feel scared.

She reached the crater and held her breath once more as she peered down into the hole at first all she could make out in the dark was a black figure, then a soft glow lit up her face as the man who she could see clearly now was covered in a blanket of white gold light, the light hummed and wrapped around the figure in a way that seemed protective.

Evie's eyes widened in shock as she heard a quiet groan from the man and she found herself staring into stunning green eyes for just a second before they were hidden by his lids. And the first question that came to mind was "who are you?"

**Authors note: Well that took some writing, I hope it was good please let me know in a review, if it was bad maybe you could offer some constructive criticism, I say constructive because I would rather read something helpful than something hurtful. Not sure when the next update will be because I've just started my final year at university so I'll have a mountain of work to get through but I'm going to aim to get this updated every weekend if anyone wants to carry on reading it. Thank you. **


	2. Chapter 2 Ranting at a God

Hey people sorry this chapter is a day later but this thing called real life kept getting in the way. Enjoy reading and please review. I'll see you on the other side.

Flashback:

The Bifrost had just exploded sending Thor and Loki flying through the air, as he dropped Loki caught the end of Odin's sceptre and felt his falling stop as Thor caught the other end and Odin appeared in time to catch hold of Thor's ankle.

There they were dangling off the edge of the shattered Asbru Bridge and Loki looked up into his Father's eyes hoping to see the pride he'd been fighting for reflected back at him, however his eyes welled with tears as all he saw was disappointment.

He called up to him anyway to provide an explanation of events hoping his father would see his effort. "I could have done it father, I could have done it" he rasped. "For you…" his voice broke and shook. "For all of us."

"No Loki." He watched as his father shook his head at him as if he were admonishing a naughty child and he felt anger bubble up in him, after all he had done his father still treated as a failure, a disappointment. He could stand it no more.

Glaring into Odin's eyes he let his grip on the sceptre loosen before finally letting it go and allowing himself to fall through the sky to the wormhole beneath, barely hearing his brother call after him.

End of flashback:

Loki slowly opened his sore eyes and found himself staring up into a foreign night sky, it took only a moment for the memories of his night to come flooding back and he shut his eyes as angry tears threatened to well up once more.

Allowing his tense muscles to relax into the crater beneath his body, he took a mental stock of his injuries, the left side of his rib cage felt shattered as if all the bones there were in a thousand pieces and were just being held together by his muscles, skin and sheer willpower.

His legs felt stiff and ached as if he had travelled a long distance on foot and he sucked in a gasping breath _ it tore through his chest as he struggled to get his lungs to cooperate. He took another breath. It hitched. He squeezed his eyes shut and forced himself to take quick shallow breaths as the more conscious he became the more the pain of his ribs seemed to stab at him, he held back a cry as he felt strands of magic in his torso start to pull his ribs back into place. Though his magic would keep the ribs secure like a cast would it wasn't strong enough to fix his bones just yet, he had expelled a lot of his magic during his fall. It would take a couple of days for his strength to return.

As his senses started to return to him, his body tensed as he heard a voice a short distance away and it sounded like it was arguing with someone though he couldn't make out the other voice. He lay there poised to strike if it was needed. Though he wasn't exactly in a fit state for a battle he would not allow himself to be attacked by this unknown threat.

He stayed silent as he listened closer to the voice trying to make out words.

"Look Jane just get your truck here already, we need to get this guy to the hospital, alien or not he's got to need some help after that fall…yes I know but you can't just come down here and interrogate him we don't even know him, no he doesn't look like Thor, yes I'm sure, look I may not have met Thor when he came crashing down a week ago but you described him pretty well, this guy is not blonde, he's not muscled, well know, ok he is muscled but in a more lean way , look just get the truck here and you can see for yourself, ok.. ok bye."

Loki tensed as he heard his brother's name and then ground his teeth together and admonished himself silently as he realised he'd just referred to Thor as his brother. He also remembered the name Jane but where from? Oh wait…no no no no wait. No, it couldn't be, please no, don't say that he had landed in the same place the oaf had landed. No. Jane, that woman Jane that was the woman that made Thor go all gooey, oh hell no, and she was coming here, by the power of the gods of the nine realms tell me it's not true.

Loki growled quietly under his breath at his own stupidity. Why did he aim for Midgard? He could have landed on Alfheim that would have been so much better. He closed his eyes in annoyance as he heard the light steps of the one who had spoken approach him, he could at least relax knowing he wasn't going to be attacked although (he opened his eyes to appraise the young woman in front of him) by the looks of her she doesn't have an attack in her.

The girl was of medium height though he would tower over when he stood and she had long frizzy hair the same shade of his own and she was looking at him with a mixture of concern and fear, the way an animal would look at its predator waiting for it to strike. He smiled; he could have fun with fear.

He arched an eyebrow at the girl at looked at her expectantly.

"So you're awake." He resisted rolling his eyes. Stupid girl, she was another silly mortal, quaking under the eyes of a God.

Evie pov:

I barely restrained from slapping myself silly at my statement. I've never been one for stating the bloody obvious so why am I doing it now. Lucky he didn't say anything just lay there with an arched eyebrow waiting for me to get a grip.

He was an impressive looking figure, I wasn't afraid until I realised the truth of my words to Jane. We don't know him, he's a stranger and though his armour is similar to the armour Jane said that Thor wore, he was not Thor, he could be a murderer for all I know, maybe he's a prisoner that's escaped from some other worldly prison …_maybe you're a coward _the voice in my head sneered.

I shook my head and look back at the man, still lying in the crater, he's smiling and while it looks like a pretty creepy smile he doesn't look like he's going to slit my throat any minute, especially as he hasn't even tried to stand up.

"Sorry for stating the obvious, I promise I'm not as dim witted as I sound I promise" another eyebrow rose. "My name is Evelyn Knight; I have just called my friend Jane she is going to bring her truck down here so we can get you to a hospital" my voice flooded with concern "You must be in a lot of pain."

I take three sudden steps back as the man stands up in a fluid movement and stands silently before my eyes. And I found myself taking in his armour in detail . He was wearing knee-high leather boots, dark pants and a long tunic, which was covered by golden, light, high-collared armour that protected his chest and arms. A dark green cape flowed down from his shoulders and dragged on the ground behind him.

He had raven hair, strands of which hung across his pale brow. He had a noble nose, cheekbones and chin, and a firm, quiet mouth. He was startling, frightening and absolutely gorgeous.

He looked into my eyes with a penetrating gaze and a chilly aspect. He carried himself with caution but strength and then his smile turned icy and he gave a glare that was so cold I feared frost bite.

"I will not be needing you're a assistance you silly girl." He spat out, which caused me to flinch. "I am a God and you are beneath my interest, now quit wasting my time with your rambling, my health is no concern of yours. Stand aside and let me past before you feel my wrath."

Oh my He's a God, so he is like Thor, he is an actual god and… wait did he just call me a silly girl the bloody cheek. Suddenly my confidence comes back and I step forward so I'm right in his personal space.

I poke a finger in his direction not daring to touch him just in case and glare angrily into those emerald eyes of his as I say.

"Look here you ungrateful arrogate asshole, I was trying to help you, the least you can do is to say thank you, I didn't have to call my friend you know I could have just left here in the middle of nowhere and let the vultures feed on you, but no I was trying to be a decent human being and who do you think you are speaking to, you can't just talk to someone like that, so what if you're a god , what kind of god wears a cape anyway, and another thing…"

I'm cut off mid rant by the sound of something crashing into the earth behind him, he turns around and I peer round his shoulder to see something small and golden lying in a mini crater.

Is that a horned helmet? WTF.

**Hey people, I know it's short and there's a lot of random ranting in this chapter but I am in a ranting mood myself today and this is just a warm up chapter for what lays ahead. Do let me know what you think of Loki and Evie's short interaction, it will continue in the next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3 Wicked Truth

Hey everybody, I know another late chapter, must try harder. Thank you to my one reviewer and big thanks to those who favourited and followed this story, lots of gratitude sent your way. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.

Evie watched as He (she still don't know his name, she decided to just call him jackass until she does) strode out of his crater and marched over to the helmet, he bent to pick it up and she heard a sharp gasp leave his lips as his hands clutch his side, she knew he had to be injured after that fall.

Evelyn quickly decided to swallow her anger and help the guy out; maybe she'll get a thank you this time, although that's doubtful. She walked quietly over to where he stood and reached down to pick the helmet up.

It's heavier than it looks and even though it's covered in sand and dirt the gold shines through, she hold it out to him like it's a symbol of peace, he doesn't say anything as he takes it from her but Evie starts to smile as she thinks that she catches a glimpse of surprise in his eyes before they close off and that icy smile appears on his face as he straightens himself once more.

She was right about the Thank You then.

"If you'll excuse me little one I will take my leave of you, I must go before your idiot friend arrives."

With that he turned swiftly around once more his long cape swirling around his ankles as he does, turns the helmet in this hands, holding it by the horns and slides it over his hair as if he has practiced that move millions of times and marches off into the distance.

Evie is left shocked by his quick departure for only a moment before she rushed off after him trying to keep up with his long strides.

Loki growled in quiet irritation as he heard the girl running to keep up with him, don't these silly mortals know how to take a hint. He refused to slow his pace even though the pain of his ribs threatened to overwhelm him.

He was cold all over and felt nauseated and he closed his eyes briefly as he concentrated on breathing. The wind had picked up and was howling around him like a pack of wolves trying ward of an enemy.

An angry voice cut through his thoughts as he opened his eyes and concentrated on where he was walking it would not do for him to injure himself any more than he was already, with his magic still weak an injured body would leave him vulnerable, he gritted his teeth at the thought and quickened his pace as the girls words reached his ears.

"Don't you dare call my friend an idiot, she's not an idiot and you don't even know her your just…" He cut her off before he was subjected to another one of her tantrums, "I don't need to know her," of course he did know her, he had watched her with Thor, "all mortals are the same, you don't even understand the world around you."

"I understand the world plenty, I understand that people lie to the people they care about, I understand that some people are just born perfect while other aren't, I understand that life's not fair and recently I've come to understand that occasionally jackasses fall from the sky and try to make my already less than perfect day a nightmare."

Evie grabbed his arm, mid speech and glared at him ferociously as she forced him to a stop, though she was sure she had only achieved that because he was injured and looked vaguely interested in what she was ranting about.

Loki was trying hard to rein in his temper as the girl shouted at him and when she grabbed his arm he very nearly ripped hers out of the socket, the only reason he didn't was because he understood where she was coming from, people do lie, some people are born with more benefits than others and life isn't fair, and although he felt mildly offended by her calling him a jackass which he believed was a term of insult on this realm, he couldn't help but be amused that this little mortal was standing up to him.

He held back a snicker at the ridiculousness of the situation. He found himself wondering what else this girl would say to him, just how brave was she, the idea of pushing her anger and teasing her was pleasant, and Loki found he would indulge in anything if it meant keeping his pain at bay.

Besides, he was the god of mischief and it had been a long time since he'd angered someone just for the pleasure of it.

"He turned to face the girl as she dropped her hand from his arm and finished her rant. He noticed that she was breathing heavily, whether it was from her ranting or the running she'd done to reach him he didn't know, but he could see that she was almost shaking with anger.

"Listen to me carefully Miss Knight." He purred at her. Deliberately using her name to throw her off. "Trust me when I say that while you have been able to acknowledge a few of life's truths you do not understand the true complexities of who you are, where you are and what you are doing in this world. I have seen worlds you could only dream of, I have walked among gods and wept with angels, you have no idea of the things I have seen."

Evie stared in stunned silence at the stranger in front of her as his words settled in her mind. She'd expected another lecture from him, a response to her rant with a rant of his own. More shouting about how he was a god an she a mere mortal. But what he did was entirely unexpected and definitely more affective, he'd looked at her with a mixture of wicked delight and pure sincerity in his eyes and spoke the truth.

He'd spoken more truth to her than anyone in her life and she didn't even know him. He had told that she didn't know who she was or what her purpose was on this planet. And he was right, she didn't understand who she was, not anymore, certainly not after her parents admission, and who really understood their purpose in life, that was a pretty heavy thing to think about, particularly at god knows what time it was on a Friday night.

She didn't want to think about it. In fact there was only one question on her mind at that moment.

"Who are you?"

Loki blinked at the question and he raised his eyes upwards as he thought of a response to that, should he reveal who he was?

Before he could think of something to say, they were both blinded by lights heading towards them in the distance. A vehicle moving along the sand.

It would seem Jane had arrived.

Loki: "Review or I'll send my army of fans after you."


	4. Chapter 4 Making acquaintances

**Hey guys and girls, well here it is a new chapter, I would just like to say thank you to all those who favourite, followed and reviewed this story so far you guys keep me motivated. Hope you enjoy this chapter, I'll see you on the other side.**

Loki watched as two beams of light bounced across the desert sand towards them accompanied by a loud rumbling sound.

He looked at the girl by his side and saw her staring at the approaching vehicle with a mixture of relief and irritation. He still hadn't answered her question and as the machine slowed to a stop in front of them, he quickly thought through his options.

He could either tell them his true name and make up a story about him falling of the Asbru bridge as he helped Thor break it after they had resolved their problems or he could completely make up a new identity with a more believable story and hope that they took pity on him and gave him some relief from the pain that was quickly becoming unbearable. He had told the girl that he didn't need help, that his health was no concern of hers. However if he did except help from these mortals, he could gain their trust, learn their secrets and eventually wreak havoc on this little world.

Well he wasn't named the God of Mischief and Lies for nothing and the idea of coursing chaos on this realm whilst knowing Thor and his Father wouldn't be able to get here to stop him, was positively delightful.

The vehicle pulled to a stop just in front of them and a young woman with light brown wispy hair got out and ran towards them, coming to a sudden stop in front of him and proceeded to stare in shock and fear ( he could have fun with her fear) before turning towards Miss Knight and grasping the tops of her arms.

Before saying beseechingly "I thought you said he was in a crater."

Loki watched as the stubborn girl he'd been talking to, shook her head and stated in a bemused way "he was in a crater, but then he got up and what the hell do you think you're doing shaking me like that woman, get off."

Evie pulled the hands from her arms and stared at her friend in shock at the fact that she had in fact shook her, not with any force or anything but still, what the hell was wrong with her usually calm friend.

"Jane calm down, get a grip, look he was in the crater over there" she waved her hand behind them where the crater was and continued "but then he decided that he didn't in fact need any help from quote 'silly mortals' and that he would simply be on his way."

"But then why did you call me, you scared me half to death… going on about some man dropping from the sky and then telling me it wasn't Thor , I mean he could be anybody, a maniac for all we know and…" Loki cut the two women off with a cough and almost laughed when they both spun around to face him with startled looks in their eyes, it seems they had somehow managed to forget he was there, he would rectify that immediately.

Allowing his most charming smile to appear on his face and willing the throbbing pain that had appeared in his head to lessen he addressed the mortal women in a pleasant tone of voice, he could barely restrain his eye roll at the need for this performance.

"Ladies, I apologise for the interruption but due to the unfortunate incident which has caused me injuries, I seem to have forgotten my manners" he held out his right palm in an apologetic gesture before raising it to place it on his chest against his heart before continuing. "I am Vidar Huldason (_pronounced Vid-are)_ of Asgard, I am a member of Odin's royal guard and loyal army and I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

Jane and Evie stared in open mouthed shock at the man before them. Jane was quickest to recover.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot you were here, I am sorry, my name is Jane, Jane foster." She held her hand out to him and Loki smirked at how he had managed to calm her fears so easily simply by smiling and softening his voice. He reached forward and grasped her hand gently turning it so he could place a kiss on her knuckles, he bent low over her hand holding his breath at the pain in his ribs and looked up into her eyes and said "it is very nice to meet you Miss Foster."

Jane pulled her hand back and used it to brush some of her hair behind her ear as she blushed lightly at the old fashioned act of chivalry and she watched Vidar turn to her friend.

Evie who had watched with narrowed eyes at Vidar's interaction with Jane stared in suspicion at him as he turned to face her and held out his hand to hers.

She held out her own hand cautiously and placed it in his. Raising an eyebrow as he once more bent over, to place a kiss upon her knuckles. "And it is a pleasure to meet you Miss Knight." He purred towards her. She frowned as she stared into his forest green eyes. What was with the change of attitude? What was he up to?

He straightened himself and stood once more at his full height, but before anything more could be said Loki gasped out loud and clutched his head then doubled over gasping once more as he reached one hand down to his rib cage, still grasping his head with the other hand.

Before either woman could react to this show of pain, he collapsed, crumbling to the floor at their feet and lay unconscious and suddenly looking deathly pale under the moonlight.

**Oh no poor Loki, What's happened to his head? Well you'll have to wait and see. What did you think of Jane? Hopefully she wasn't too out of character, and what about Evie is she right to be suspicious? Tell me what you think in a review.**

**Loki-"review or my army will come for you."**

**Well you heard him, go on review. **

Vidar- Meaning warrior or forest in old Norse.

Hulda- meaning secrecy. Also the name of a sorceress in Norse Mythology. Page 3


	5. Chapter 5 Game on

**Hey people, thank you once again to those who favourite, followed and reviewed, I can't tell you what it means to me. To answer questions: Yes Thor thinks Loki is dead. Yes Loki is still quite evil in this fic. Evie is clever and she might be the one to work him out but I can't say for sure, you'll have to read to find out. I'll see you on the other side. Enjoy.**

Evie sighed rubbing her hands down her face as she contemplated the current situation. She shrugged her leather jacket off and ran her fingers through her jet black hair as she collapsed onto her settee.

After a rather heated and only slightly panicked discussion in the middle of the desert, herself and Jane had decided not to bring the Asgardians guy to the hospital, Jane speaking from experience said that, that would be a bad idea.

So then they had to decide where they would take him.

She had suggested taking him to Jane's place because as she had just stated she had experience with Asgardians, however Jane had dismissed that idea saying that my place was much closer and the guy needed help as soon as possible. Of course then she got all huffy and irritated and started pacing across the sand, scattering dust in her way, saying and I quote "I'm not getting involved with another Asgardian."

Poor Jane, Evie had just got back in town the day after Thor disappeared so she'd missed all the drama much to her displeasure, there's nothing she liked more than seeing the world turned upside down for a few moments, people's reactions are hilarious.

Anyway having missed the action and the apparent love story between her geeky science friend and the apparent 'hot' Asgardian god of thunder (Darcy's words) she couldn't really comprehend why her friend was suddenly all sulky and whiny and crying over a dude called Thor.

She'd been waiting for him to return for over a week now, carefully monitoring the sky for anything unusual, but earlier tonight at Evie's party after she'd downed a couple of glasses of wine, she let her irritation at the situation out, basically ranting to her and Darcy for about an hour.

Now the angry rant was funny to watch but in all seriousness they knew she wasn't really mad at Thor, just the situation. Long distance relationships can be a bitch, especially when you don't know if your hot god like boyfriend had got his ass kicked by his apparently evil brother.

Eh life's a bitch.

So now Jane was rummaging around Evie's apartment looking for a first aid kit mumbling about concussions and broken bones, while Evie was sat on her brown leather settee staring across her living room at the other slightly longer settee where a strange man in a green cape and a golden horned helmet was lying unconscious.

After deciding to bring him here Jane and Evie had half dragged half carried the really heavy slightly creepy dude to Jane's truck and laid him down inside the truck and drove here, half dragging him up to her apartment and heaved him onto the settee.

Suddenly Jane appeared from her kitchen looking triumphant with a box in her hand.

"I knew you had a first aid kit around here somewhere, remember when you hit that guy after he'd insulted Darcy and I had to bring you back here to bandage your knuckles because he'd turned out to be as hard headed as you said he was." She grinned at her friend as she held the box out towards her, but she wasn't in the mood for laughing.

Despite the alien –guy drama Evelyn's mind was still in a whirl over her ruined birthday evening, she was adopted, how was she supposed to deal with that?

She stared down at the floor, lowering her head until her hair swung forward to hide herself behind.

Tears flowed quietly down her cheeks and she saw Jane kneel on the carpet in front of her.

"Hey, what's the matter, this isn't like you and it's your birthday, you're supposed to be happy on your birthday." Jane lifting left hand and swept Evie's hair behind her ear, before a finger under her friends chin to tilt her head up to face her.

"What is it?"

Evie sniffed and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She was never one to cry and show weakness and she didn't want to show it to Jane either. she was weak, not any more anyway.

Taking a deep breath and squaring her shoulders, she stared into Jane's caramel eyes and stated quite plainly "I'm adopted."

Jane raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth in shock, she snapped it shut as she saw her friend arch an eyebrow at her.

"You don't have to look shocked, I mean it's obvious really when you think about it, I don't understand how I could have missed it all these years, I mean, why else would my family treat me like the god damn plague all the time."

Before Jane could react, Evie stood up and angrily knocked the first aid kit off Jane's bended knees with a sweep of her hand, before stopping over to her mini bar in the corner of the room, grabbing a bottle of whiskey and walking briskly into the kitchen in search of a glass, muttering under her breath as she went.

Jane stared after her in shock for about a minute before getting to her feet and turning towards the man on the settee just in time to hear him groan over the commotion in the kitchen, she held her breath and stared with wide eyes as she watched him start to shift before slowly opening his eyes.

The emerald orbs stared into her eyes for a few seconds before the man abruptly sat up on the settee and started staring around the room as if searching for a threat.

He seemed to relax as his inspection of the room completed but he tensed once more as Evie walked out of the kitchen with a glass of whiskey in her hand. She stopped in the threshold and stared at the man for a minute and Jane watched as his body relaxed and a smirk graced his lips, then she turned to face Evie and watched as Evie narrowed her eyes back at him.

What was going on there?

Suddenly there stare broke as the man, what was his name again? Vidar that's it Vidar, that's a strange name, _yeah cuz Thor's perfectly normal isn't it? _Her mind mocked her, shut up mind.

Vidar turned towards her effectively breaking his gaze with Evie and his smirk turned into a charming smile.

"Sorry if I startled you Miss Foster, won't you please sit down." He waved his hand towards the settee opposite him and Jane and Evie silently made their way towards the settee and sat facing the mystery man, who for all the pain he had been in earlier looked positively relaxed as he leaned back against the plush leather facing them.

"Tell me, is this you're living quarters." He asked smiling at Jane, while Evie narrowed her eyes once more and took a gulp of whiskey from her glass before lowering it to rest on her knee.

"No actually it's Evie's." She gestured to her friend sat on her right before she continued.

"We thought it would be best if we brought you hear rather than the hospital, which reminds me." And she stopped speaking as she kneeled on the floor once more to pick up the first aid stuff that had clattered to the floor earlier, however as soon as he saw what she was doing Vidar held out his hand palm up towards her and said.

"Please don't worry about that, I'm fine now, I obviously injured my head as well as my ribs when I fell, but don't concern yourself with that, my magic is already beginning to heal me." He smiled gently down at Jane as she put the kit and equipment down and sat back down on the settee.

"Did you say magic." Jane's voice was full of wonder and stared at him in interest, Evie also found herself leaning slightly forward at his words, magic had always fascinated her, she loved magic shows and magicians ever since she was little.

Loki grinned as he watched both mortals, lean closer eager to hear about his magic, if he could keep up his charade and manage to impress them, he might even be able to get them to trust him, although he suspected that it would be a little harder for him to get Miss Evelyn Knight to trust him, however he did love a challenge.

Loki smiled at the girls as he spoke to them, "Yes magic, though it is weak right now after my journey hear it is still able to begin the healing process.

Evie sat in wonder next to Jane and listened as Vidar began to explain how some people on Asgard were born with magic and the ability to control it, they were born with it surging through there very veins and bones it coated their muscles and brain.

Loki let himself smile as he talked about his magic, it had always been a huge part of him in a way that was different to others with the gift of magic. He could feel it as he spoke quivering in his veins, surging through his body burning and cooling at the same time, it wrapped around his muscles and pulled at his bones, making it's repairs on his body, it settled into him, over and around him coating him like a second skin, if his magic was ever taken from him, he would be lost.

He shook the thought out of his mind with a slight shake of his head, and he continued his tale, happy to have an eager audience.

He began to talk about his role on Asgard as a member of Odin's guard and army, he spoke of the event that lead him here, how he had heard the commotion on the Asbru bridge and ran towards it to find Thor battling his brother Loki, he saw be killed with his own sceptre By his brother, unfortunately Loki had already caused trouble with the Bifrost leading Thor to destroy the bridge, which caused Vidar to fall.

It was fascinating to watch him as he spoke.

The way he used his hands to gesture was interesting and deft and precise, always leading with his left hand his long-lashed eyes either following his hands as they illustrated what he said, or glancing at her to catch her reaction to his tale.

But suddenly Evie began to notice things.

She began to notice things.

Small things.

Things no one would notice unless they were looking closely enough. (she didn't question we she had been looking at him closley).

She noticed.

A wicked glint in his eyes.

A smirk threating on the edge of his lips.

A defiant tilt to his head.

And she knew.

He was lying… and he was loving it.

The second she thought that his eyes locked with hers and a challenge sparked within in them.

Game on, they said.

**Wow that was a long chapter, that was to make up for how short the last chapter was, so I hoped you enjoyed it.**

**Well review then, you don't want Loki's army to come after you.**


	6. Chapter 6 Knowing Fear

**Hey guys, sorry it's been awhile since I last updated, I've been ill and bust with work for Uni. I apologise if there are any spelling mistakes in this chapter my head still feels a little fuzzy from My cold. I'll see you on the other side.**

_Warning: Some readers may find some parts of this chapter offensive. Please know that I have no intention of offending anyone._

As Vidar finished his tale with a sweep of his hand he relaxed back into the settee and turned his head away from Evelyn, hiding a smirk at the girls thoughts, she was proving to be a clever one after noticing his lie, however he was certain he would be able to get her to stop judging him, she would lose their challenge, he was the silver-tongued trickster and a silly little mortal girl wasn't going to get him to slip up.

He would stick to this charade and allow himself to take on his false identity with everything he had after all he was used to wearing a mask.

He turned his head towards Miss Foster and almost grinned at the devastated look on her face but stopped himself quickly and composed his expression into a look that was both sombre and sympathetic.

"So if he destroyed the bridge, how can he come back?" Jane barely held back a sob as she stared pleadingly into Vidar's eyes.

Loki held back his eye roll as he answered her solemnly, this girl was pathetic, sniffling over his brother like she loved him, she had barely known him, he was only here a few days, if she'd had to put up with him for as long as he had she'd be glad to be rid of him.

" I am sorry Miss Foster but I am afraid without the use of the Bifrost it will be impossible for Prince Thor to return here, unless of course he knows how to travel between the realms using magic, which unfortunately he does not." Loki couldn't hold back his smile when he said this, fortunately Jane did not see as she was too busy crying quietly into her hands.

However the same could not be said for Evie who as soon as she saw his smile raised an eyebrow at him. Once Loki noticed her look he quickly composed his expression into one of innocence and looked at her in confusion.

Shaking her head slightly at Vidar's quick change of expression, Evie turned to her friend and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"Oh its ok Jane don't cry I'm sure the people in Asgard will be able to fix the Bifrost thing, after all they made it didn't they?"

"No, no it's all over he's never coming back and Vidar's right only someone who can travel using magic could come here now and oh." She looked up from her hands to stare at Vidar through her tears "How are you going to get back? You said your magic is still too weak for you to travel with it."

Vidar looked uncomfortable with the turn of the conversation; he shifted in his seat before clearing his throat and addressing Jane. "Well obviously I will need a few days of rest to allow my magic to build up so that it can heal my broken bones and then I should be strong enough to return."

Loki smirked at the plan that was starting to form in his mind, if they allowed him to stay with them he could find out more about them, he could find out about this SHIELD agency he'd heard them discuss when he had been watching over Thor and, he looked at Evie… he would have some time to mess with the girls head while he was here…oh she would regret challenging him.

He focused once more on the girls in front of him, they were facing each other…ignoring him now. They seemed to be having a quiet debate, he caught Evie's eye as she glanced at him suspicion clouded her blue gaze and he winked at her before composing his expression as Jane turned back towards him.

"I'm sorry we've been questioning you so much, your right you do need rest and there isn't exactly many hotels round here where you could find a room especially when you have no money…"

"Unless you want to sell that ridiculous helmet of yours." Evie cut in. She smirked as she saw Vidar's eyes blaze with fury as they locked with hers, he looked like he was shaking with rage but then just as quickly as the rage appeared it was gone and a benign smile graced his lips.

He turned to Jane.

"You are quite right Miss Foster I do seem to be stuck perhaps you would be so kind as to allow me to stay with you at your place of accommodation, I assure you will course you no trouble." He placed his left hand against his heart as he spoke to Jane willing the very essence of innocence and kindness to coat him like a shield; he was after all a well versed trickster.

"Actually…" Jane looked awkward as she brushed some hair behind her ear and smiled at him in an apologetic way. "That's not going to work." Loki's smile dropped and Evie turned to her friend pleadingly willing her with her eyes not to continue with what she was going to say.

Jane continued.

"You see my place is full of my equipment right now and there is hardly room for myself to sleep there so I was thinking… wy don't you stay with Evie she has a spare room and she works from home so you wouldn't have to be here alone, you could … I don't know…hang out." Jane finished meekly with a shrug of her shoulders.

She could feel Evie's eyes burning holes into the side of her head with the fierceness of a glare. She didn't know why Evie was so angry, they had already agreed to bring him here for first aid (which he apparently didn't need) so what's the problem with letting him stay and rest until he could go home?

He seemed to be quite charming actually and he was very sympathetic to her problem with Thor. Oh Thor. Oh she really needed sleep herself and soon.

Evie was quietly fuming a she stared at her friend. How could she do that to her, this night just got worse and worse as it went on and it was practically tomorrow wasn't the shit supposed to have passed by now.

That's what people say isn't it.

It will all be better tomorrow.

After all Tomorrow is another day. Oh no Now she strayed into Gone with the wind and got herself possessed by Scarlett O' Hara.

Loki meanwhile was thrilled, if he was staying here, that was even better; it meant he could start messing with her mind even sooner.

Evie shook her head in dismay and looked over at Vidar, he looked positively delighted and she groaned at the sight as she rubbed one hand over her face.

Jane was the first to snap herself out of her thoughts as she stood up and slapped her hands together. With a determined expression on her face she turned and looked at her friend who was staring at Vidar like he'd just sentenced her to a week in hell.

"Right Evie is your Guest room set up all right or does the bed need some fresh blankets?"

Evie groaned again as she stood up to face her friend. "I'll get some new blankets from the cupboard, you strip the bed and put the blankets in the wash basket I'll clean them tomorrow.

With that said she walked off to her room where the cupboard with the clean blankets work, walking with heavy feet and an expression on her face you would probably see on someone who was about to be executed.

Jane nodded after her friend at turned to walk into the door behind her in the opposite direction to where Evie had gone; she called over her shoulder to Vidar as she opened the door.

"Don't worry Vidar we'll soon get the room sorted and then we can all get some rest, we've all had a long day."

Loki smiled as he relaxed back into the settee and watched the mortals work; satisfied that one mission had been accomplished. He was staying.

Jane and Evie re-appeared in the doorway of the guest room which they had been in for no longer then ten minutes fixing it up ready for him, Jane smiled brightly at him as she walked past the settees heading for the front door.

Evie followed after her with her arms crossed and a sour look on her face as she glanced at him.

Jane turned to him when she reached the door and said "You're all settled now Vidar, that rooms nice and comfy and the beds big so you should be able to stretch out properly, sorry I have to rush off like this but I'm exhausted and I still have to drive home, good luck you to, be nice Evie."

She nodded to both of them and then was out the door, it clicked shut softly leaving a deafening silence behind.

Evie turned from staring at the door in defeat and faced Vidar with a speculative and suspicious look in her eye.

"I'm going to bed, don't you dare do anything I'm not afraid to fight back." She turned once more to face a door to the right of the front door on another wall, the room she walked in to get the blankets, however she suddenly found her path blocked by a six foot two Asgardian god who was glaring at her fiercely.

He spoke in a low cold calculating voice that sent shivers up her spine as she stared in to those green eyes that sparkled dangerously at her.

"You ought not to play games with Gods little girl, you'll never win. You're afraid of me now, and so you should be." He lifted his right hand and stroked a long white finger over her cheek as he spoke.

"You will know fear little one."

With that he disappeared and left Evie to stumble shakily into her room locking the door behind her.

That night her sleep was filled with terror.

She was five years old, walking by swimming pool, she slipped and fell crashing into the water that was pulling her down, she couldn't swim, she was drowning, no… no she was dreaming this wasn't real.

Nor was the sound of screams from The reptile house. She was twelve and at the zoo, an anaconda had escaped and it was slithering towards her, its' jaws opened to swallow her whole as she screamed for help and No…

She was eighteen and her boyfriend Dean was backing her into a corner, he had his belt out…No

No she was twenty and she was in a doctor's office with her parents…her brother… No…it was cancer, No No No NO, Wake up Wake up.

It's not real it's a dream.

Just a dream.

But no her friend Darcy was in a club she was being attacked, No leave her alone, she couldn't help. No

No!

Evie woke up in her bed tears streaming down her face, she was drenched in sweat but the air around felt as cold as ice.

A voice echoed in her head.

"You will know fear."

**Wow that was intense. I hope I didn't offend anyone with this chapter, Evie's dreams were essential to the story, honest. If anyone was offended I apologise as this was not my intention. **

**Well you know what to do **

**Review or Loki will come after you.**


End file.
